robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouser Mecha-Catbot
Mouser Mecha-Catbot was a Lightweight Robot that was on static display at RoboGames 2010, and competed at RoboGames 2015. It was a black, four-wheeled dome-shaped robot with a flattened top, painted painted with hot-rod flames, as well as being painted to resemble a cat. Its weapons were lifting forks, which lifted off to the side instead of upward like conventional lifters, and a rear spiked tail which functioned as an axe. Mouser Mecha-Catbot did poorly in competition, not only losing both of its fights in the Lightweight division by knockout, but also winning a demonstration rumble against Vlad The Impaler II, and Evil Plunger by audience vote where it had the shell of BattleBots competitor Moebius on top of it. After this Mouser was retired again, this time likely for good. Robot History RoboGames 2010 Mouser did not compete at RoboGames 2010, however it was present along with builder Fon Davis, and was being used as a display piece in the pits. RoboGames 2015 Mouser returned for RoboGames 2015 with builder Bunny and driver Miles Kodoma from Team PlaybotBunny, where its first opponent was K9. It lost this match by KO, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced RIP. It lost this match by KO as well, and was eliminated from the competition. Mouser wasn't done however as it returned with builder for a Heavyweight rumble where it faced Vlad The Impaler II,' '''and 'Evil Plunger, after having the shell of another former BattleBots competitor, (Middleweight shell-spinner, '''Moebius) strapped on its top.Even with barely any mobility, and no weaponry Vlad, and Evil Plunger Moebius Mecha-Catbot WON by Audience Vote. After this performance Mouser was quickly retired, and Fon Davis would go on to become a judge on ABC's BattleBots reboot. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 0 *'Losses:' 2 (+1 Rumble) Outside RoboGames/ComBots *Mouser Mecha-Catbot first competed at Robot Wars 1997 as Mouser where it went 1-1. After this it was redesigned completely and competed in BattleBots Long Beach 1999 - Season 5.0 to mixed success, making the quarterfinals in seasons 1.0, and 3.0 but never getting too far in the competition. After BattleBots went off air Mouser was retired. Trivia *Mouser (Along with Knucklehead, and Psychotron) are rare examples of a BattleBots competitor coming out of retirement after 10+ years to compete at RoboGames then retire again. *Mouser was at least 12 years old by the time it finally competed in RoboGames, this, coupled with the fact that the robot never really had a prime likely contributed to it doing poorly. *Mouser is perhaps one of the only, if not the only RoboGames competitors to have its own theme song . *Mouser is also the only robot to change both weight class, and name in the same competition. *On top of this it was also one of the few Original US Robot Wars competitors to compete at RoboGames. See Also Mouser97.jpg|The original version of Mouser at Robot Wars 1997. UltraCatBot_2010.jpg|Mouser in the pits at RoboGames 2010. Moebius_mechacatbot.jpg|Mouser as Moebius Mecha-Catbot for the RoboGames 2015 Heavyweight Rumble. *'Psychotron '- A Middlewight Former BattleBots competitor that competed at RoboGames 2016 after a similarily long period of retirement. *'Knucklehead '- Another Lightweight from the original BattleBots that competed after a similar retirement period. *'Wedge of Doom '- Another former US Robot Wars competitor, competed in ROBOLympics 2004, and RoboGames 2005. *'Test Toaster One '- A former US Robot Wars champion, and runner-up that competed at RoboGames 2006. *'BioHazard '- A former US Robot Wars, and BattleBots champion that competed at ComBots Cup I. *'Mouser Mecha-Catbot (BattleBots) '- BattleBots Wiki entry for Mouser. *'Moebius (BattleBots) '- The BattleBots Wiki entry for the robot that was combined with Mouser for the Heavyweight Rumble. Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots from California Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:US Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots Armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots Armed with unique weapons Category:Robots armed with Axes Category:Animal Based Robots Category:American Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:RoboGames 2015 Non-Returners Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight classes Category:Demonstration Robots Category:Robots with more than one version Category:Robots that have had a name change Category:Combat Robots